


A Sherlockian Surprise

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is away during Sherlock's birthday, but that doesn't mean he forgets about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sherlockian Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/gifts).



> I couldn't keep this to exactly 221 words; I apologise to all 221b purists :D

John had left for a month-long medical conference in Australia a week ago.  Sherlock’s birthday happens to fall three weeks into the trip, and he has just received an email from John informing him that a card is on its way.   Since the only reliable thing about mail delivery between Australia and London is its unreliability, Sherlock isn’t holding his breath for its arrival.  Surprisingly, every time he and John Skype the first thing John asks is whether Sherlock has got his card.  He’s acting a bit anxious about the whole thing, more than the situation warrants.  Sherlock can’t quite figure it out.  He just shrugs and assures John he will check the post daily, even though it isn’t unusual for a week to go by before it would cross his mind to do so.

The day before his birthday, Mrs Hudson knocks on the door, cooing “Yoo hoo,” as she opens it without waiting for a reply.  “Sherlock, you’ve got a package.”

Sherlock bounds up from his chair and quickly strides over, curiosity lighting up his features.  “Thank you, Mrs Hudson,” he says, planting a peck on her cheek.  She leaves him to it as he hurriedly rips the package open.  He doesn’t notice the international postage and stickers as a glass paperweight displaying an Australian venomous spider tumbles out, followed by Sherlock’s favourite chocolate biscuits.

**Author's Note:**

> My Australian friend, prettybirdy979, told me she was sending a card for my birthday. I live in America. Almost two weeks went by before I received a package, which contained not only a card, but a package of Tim Tams (chocolate biscuits) and four Australian animal plushies. I sort of recreated the scenario between Sherlock and John, with Sherlockian differences, obviously :D


End file.
